


Til Death due them Part

by morticianwoes



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Omega and III are gay, Tobias is gay for Omega, Tobias just wants Omega to be happy, Unrequited Love, also au Tobias is the real leader of the Church but only like the Sister and Nihil know that, did someone say angst, kinda its only mentioned, post Papa III beheadding, this is super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticianwoes/pseuds/morticianwoes
Summary: Star Crossed lovers are two people in love but with no chance of being together, other than in death. and Tobias knows that.





	Til Death due them Part

_So what now?_ It was obvious how much it was tearing him up inside. How much it was breaking him. Tobias would never kill out of jealousy. His decision was made purely based on the being of the church. The Third had to die, there was no choice. He didn’t give instruction on how, he didn’t decide to make the death such a public and grand thing. The decapitation was a decision his father made, not Tobias. Though maybe he should’ve seen it coming. Either way, the deed was done. The Third is dead, and Martin - no, Omega, was hurting. Tobias watched it for years. Omega and the youngest Emeritus were close. It wasn’t painfully obvious, but if you knew them well enough you could sense the mood. Nothing came of it, but that doesn’t mean the feelings didn’t exist.

 

They were a classic star-crossed lovers trope. Papa Emeritus the Third romantically involved with someone as low as a Ghoul, it would’ve never ended well. Even so, Tobias never would’ve interfered, and he never did. Tobias didn’t exist to Omega. He only existed as Special Ghoul. The person Tobias did exist to, Martin, was gone. Martin Persner was missing and presumed dead. Tobias had known what was going to happen, he knew as soon as Martin took up the role as a Nameless Ghoul he’d lose all his memory of being a human. Of existing up until that very moment. But things had to be done, and despite his memories being gone, despite starting over, he still acted like Martin. He was still the same person.

 

Tobias loved both Martin and Omega.

But Martin was long gone and Omega loved another.

And Tobias killed that other.

 

Special Ghoul spent a lot of time around the Third’s abandoned ghouls in the next passing week. It showed him just how much his decision tolled Omega. The fact that _he_ was the one who put the ghoul through all this pain, it was more than enough to weigh Tobias with guilt. The right decision was made, but at what cost? Omega would work himself exhausted, slip into dazes that lasted hours, his brother couldn’t reach him. Tobias couldn’t watch it, he couldn’t let it continue.

Special Ghoul returned to the church and requested the Sister to speak with him.

The next day Omega was summoned to the church, with the orders to be put down.


End file.
